ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Northern Pantheon
The Northern Pantheon is one of the four Original Pantheons established at the Dawn of Time. They draw on the real-world mythology of Old Norse religion. The color of their shared quiddity (essence or aura) is yellow. Gods of the Pantheon *Odin - God of Magic, leader of the Pantheon *Thor - God of Storms *Loki - God of Fire and Mischief *Freya - Goddess of Fertility *Hel - Goddess of Death *Hoder - God of Winter *Heimdall - God of the Watch *Sif - Goddess of Earth *Tyr - God of War *Balder - God of Beauty *Freyr - God of Prosperity *Sunna - Goddess of the Sun *Frigg - Goddess of Wisdom *Njord - God of the Sea *Mani - God of the Moon *Skadi - Goddess of the Hunt *Fenrir - God of Monsters *Vafthrudnir - God of Secrets Demigods of the Pantheon *Surtur - Lord of Fire Giants *Sigrun - Queen of the Valkyries *Bragi - Demigod of Poetry *Iounn - Demigoddess of Youth *Thrym - Lord of Frost Giants *Hermod - Demigod of Messengers *Dvalin - First King of the Dwarves Appearances *Comic 0007, "ThorPrayer" - Thor mentioned by name *Comic 0038, "Spontaneous Artistic Expression" - Mention is made that Durkon's spells are gifted by Thor *Comic 0040, "The Gods Must be Busy" - First appearances of Thor and Surtur *Comic 0052, "Young Dwarves in Love" - Hilgya mentions Loki by name *Comic 0073, "Thor's Teachings" - Durkon remembers Thor's philosophy of life. Possible Sif appearance *Comic 0074, "Back from the Pit" - Hilgya mentions her mission from Loki *Comic 0079, "The Heavens Moved" - Thor and Loki *Comic 0111, "Inukchuk!" - Durkon invokes Thor's Might *Comic 0137, "Teh Gewd Gods" - Thor and Odin *Comic 0150, "A Comic as Lovely as a Tree" - Thor *Comic 0169, "The Enemy of My Enemy is a Tree" - Usage of Thor's Lightning *Comic 0201, "Seeing Signs" - Thor *Comic 0215, "Taking Charge" - Usage of Thor's Lightning *Comic 0273, "The Crayons of Time: Doodles on the Sketch Pad of Eternity" - Thor, Odin, Loki *Comic 0274, "The Crayons of Time: The Snarl" - Odin, Frigga or Freya *Comic 0275, "The Crayons of Time: World 2.0" - Thor, Loki *Comic 0353, "If a Druid Falls in the City, Does He Make a Noise?" - Thor *Comic 0453, "Heck of a Fight" - Tiger admonishes Thor for perceived domain instrusion. Appearances of Thor and Odin *Comic 0354, "Copper Piece Arcade" - Durkon invokes Thor's Might *Comic 0501, "No Cure for the Wedding Bell Blues" - Thor, Loki, Freya *Comic 0737, "Comparative Mythology" - Hel, Thor *Comic 0806, "Holy Enunciation - Thor *Comic 0874, "Allies Like This" - Hel, Thor *Many appearances starting with Comic 0946, "It's What's Inside That Counts" **Comics 0982, "Respirate in Peace to 0985, "Down the Winding Path" show a Shrine of Hoder **Several High Priests, mostly of the Northern Pantheon, in Comic 0997, "Plan B' *Comic 0998, "Three Sides to Every Story", has Heimdall and Loki speaking through their proxie avatars *Comic 0999, "The Vote in Gods' Aye" - Odin, Thor, Freya, Hoder, Heimdall, Sif, Tyr, Balder, Freyr, Sunna, Frigg, Njord, Mani, Skadi, Fenrir, Vafthrudnir, Loki *Comic 1000, "Hel Polls for Thee" - Hel, Loki, Heimdall Trivia * Due to the gods comprising the pantheon, they are also known as the Asgardian Pantheon out-of-universe. Category:Pantheon Category:Asgardian Pantheon